tmnt_ocfandomcom-20200215-history
Foxtail
Foxtail is an original character created by Royal-Breeze. She was originally made as a TMNT OC, but has been modified into her own universe. New backstory found on Deviantart under same username. Personality: She can be really sarcastic and is not afraid to speak her mind. She can fend for herself and protect others as well. She is considered a 'badass' by her friends. She like to be in charge of the group, and can become slightly aggressive if things don't go according to her plan. Description: -one green eye, one blue (They were both blue before the mutation) -Orange, slightly brownish hair with white tips -peach coloured skin -a mask that goes to the middle of her nose, and dips down a little under the cheekbones. -Red collar with the name 'foxtail' on the tag -a black crop top (about 1 -2 inches above the belly button) with one long sleeve that goes down to a point on the center of the back of her hand. There is an upside down triangle just above her cleavage. -A black fingerless glove on the other hand with cut out upside down triangle -light brown belt that goes across her shoulder (opposite side of the long sleeve), and connects to a belt at her waist -baggy camo cargo pants with pockets on the knees, the normal places where pockets go on pants. (around the hips etc.) -Military lace up boots -A fox's tail -She is part human part fox Before the mutation: -Same outfit -A keychain of a fox's tail attached on her belt loop -Brown hair with a small hint of red -Both eyes are blue TMNT Backstory: 16 year old Nilya, adopted daughter of Mr. Murakami was being trained in both ninjutsu and goju ryu; doing both since the age of 5 at a small local dojo in the area. She helps her father around the restaurant whenever it gets busy or she just needs something to do. Nilya began singing at her school through encouragement of her music teacher. She eventually began singing in restaurants to earn a little bit of extra spending money. She always kept a small keychain of a fox’s tail looped on her belt loop as a sort of good luck charm to ensure she wouldn’t mess up during each gig. One of her gigs was interrupted by something crashing through the window immediately followed by her feeling a few wet drops on her skin. It turned out to be Raphael with a slightly cracked canister of mutagen that was leaking. She started feeling a weird sensation and made eye contact with Raph as she noticed her brown hair turning orange with white tips, and could feel her foxtail keychain fusing with her body, making it into a functioning tail. Raph started panicking and grabbed her by the arm and brought her back to the lair to go and talk with Splinter about what to do about her. Splinter sat her down and told her that until a way to reverse mutagen was found, that she will remain like this. The two of them began talking as he wanted to get to know her and she told him that she studied martial arts. He wanted her to demonstrate what she knew and put her up against Raph. She put up a good fight but was eventually brought down by him. Splinter decided to train her whenever she was available. Most of the time she was busy due to homework, helping her dad, weekly training at her dojo and singing, even when she was free she decided to hang out with the boys as she just wanted a break and have fun instead of work. Flaws: -Terrified of bodies of water -She loves to be in charge and will fight about it/ try to take over situations (Controlling) -Her sarcasm has gotten her and her group into many fights -Thief & wanted Fears: -Bodies of water -Drowning -Being poisoned Random facts: -She almost drowned when she was younger and now hates to go swimming when there are waves. -She keeps her weapons in the pockets of her cargo pants -The Japanese names for the weapons she uses are: Nekote, Sai, and Tessen -Her sai is kept on the back of her belt -Her outfit she wears allows her to carry her weapons that she got from her school and allows her to move easily. -Her shirt is a tight fit so that no one can get a good grasp on it -Her name was supposed to be "Nile" (If she was a boy) after the river, but was then changed to become Nilya -Her name was originally spelt Nilea -She does want to learn hook swords -The collar she wears was going to be given to a pet fox if she ever got one. She soon got the nickname 'Foxtail' and decided to wear it instead -Some other names that she may have named her fox were: Chichi, Mika, Pippin, Zazoo or Duke -Although she can sing and play guitar, she is not good at writing lyrics -She wears the brightest colours of the group and can easily become a target -The guitar she has used to be a plain white guitar ,but she custom painted it -The mask that she wears helps to limit the amount of toxins she breath in -Back when she was 12, she used to have long brown hair, but then cut it off because it became to much work -Foxtail is the only one in the band who does not have a mutation symbol as she was not directly mutated by the toxins in the air -Her zodiacs are the Goat and Gemini -She plays an electric guitar, stratocaster -She's not the best with directions -She can break the fourth wall on rare occasions -Her favourite animal is a fox (of course) -Her favourite colour is red Her music inspirations: -Gorillaz -Icon for Hire -Set it off -Avril Lavigne Songs that suit her: -Partners in crime by Set it off -Him & I by G-Eazy and Halsey -Girls by Marina and the diamonds -Fight like a girl by Psycho girl -Tough girls fight by Psycho girl Category:OC Category:Fox Category:Female Category:Mutant Category:Characters